totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Aloha,Alolo!
Widać helikopter,który z wielkim hałasem ląduje na jakieś tropikalnej wyspie.Gdy helikopter wylądował wyszedł z niego Chris. Chris:'Rany!Jak ja tęskniłem za tym programem!Wy pewnie tęskniliście za moją piękną buźką,co? ;) Po chwili z helikoptera wyszedł Chef '''Chef:'Chris wszyscy wiemy jak jesteś świetny,ale nie po to tu przyszliśmy! 'Chris:'Wyluzuj Chefie.Gdybym wiedział,że będziesz tak sztywny nigdy bym cię nie przyjął jako asystenta. 'Chef:'Gdyby twoja matka wiedziała,że będziesz taką pusią to by cię nie urodziła -.- 'Chris:'No nieźle Chefie.Idź sprawdź w stołuwce czy cię tam nie ma. -.- Chef zirytowany poszedł tam gdzie kazał mu Chris 'Chris:'Na czym to ja...A no tak!Znajdujemy się na ledwo odkrytej wyspie którą nazwano Alola!Ja osobiście wolałem nazwę McLean,ale nie pykło.Wyspa klimatem jest bardzo podobna do Hawai.Nasza ekipa budowlana zbudowała 2 chatki.1-dna dla samców,a 2-ga dla samic.Willa oczywiście dla wspaniałego mnie,stołowka oraz bardzo elegancki kibel aka pokój zwierzęń.Jednak i tak to nie jest ważne...Zaraz się zobaczymy z naszymi ofiara...Zawodnikami!Ale przed tym reklama! '''REKLAMA PO REKLAMIE Spotkanie z zawodnikami Do portu który również znajduje się na wyspie podpływa łodka z zawodnikami.Jako 1 wyskakuje z niej ulubieniec wielu osób,były chłopak Gwen i Courtney czyli Duncan. 'Chris:'Kto go tu zaprosił?!Mówiłem,że w tym sezonie ma go nie być!Chefie! 'Chef:'Ooo,a ja myślałem,że powiedziałeś,że ma być. :P Chris walnął facepalma 'Chris:'A kij z tym!Chcesz coś powiedzieć Duncan? 'Duncan:'Czy w tym sezonie będzie jakaś willa? 'Chris:'Po prostu przejdź na bok i daj spokój mojemu domkowi. -.- Zapraszamy kolejną uczestniczkę czyli wielką jędze, która i tak jest lubiana na całym świecie czyli Heather. 'Heather:'Daruj sobie Chris z tym durnymi wstępami. 'Chris:'Miła jak zawsze.Zapraszamy Shawna. Shawn wychodzi z jachu 'Shawn:'Czy ta wyspa jest wolna od zombie?! 'Chis:'Nie,Shawn zombie są wszędzie gdzie tylko spojrzysz.Ja też jestem zombie. -.- 'Shawn:'Wiedziałem od samego początku! Ze statku wychodzi Jasmine 'Jasmine:'Shawn,skarbie to była tylko ironia. 'Shawn:'Czy to nowe określenie na zombie? 'Jasmine:'Ujmę to tak:Chris cię okłamał w sprawie zombie. 'Shawn:'Wie wolno żartować w sprawie zombie Chris! 'Chris:'Taaa,na pewno zombie mnie za to zjedzą.Wy się udajcie tam na bok do tamtych głąbów z 1-szej obsady,a ja zapowiem w tym czasie byłą miss i byłą mutantkę Dakote. Dakota schodzi ze statku 'Dakota:'Czy na tej wyspie jest coś co może mi zaszkodzić? 'Chris:'Tylko jedzenie Chefa. 'Dakota:'Chris,dobrze wiesz,że chodzi o to co może mi zaszkodzić i znowu stanę się mutantem! 'Chris:'Przecieź wiem -.- 'Dakota:'Aaa... Z statku wyszedł Devin ktory płakał i cały czas wycierał się chusteczkami które miał 'Devin:'Carrie,dlaczego(płacze) 'Chris:'A ciebie znowu rzuciła dziewczyna?Znowu dla jakiegoś sportowca? 'Devin:'Carrie...(płacze) 'Chris:'To jest żałosne.Idź na bok,żebym nie musiał na ciebie patrzeć ofermo. 'Dakota:'Chris to jest okropne!Wiesz co to empatia? 'Chris:'Sama się o tym dowiedziałaś czym jest dopiero w 4 sezonie.(przewraca oczami) W tym czasie ze statku zszedł Ligthing 'Ligthing:'O tak!Szi-Ligthing wraca do gry!SHI-YEY! 'Heather:'Szi-sklej wary. 'Ligthing:'Ta wiedźma jest gorsza od Jo,a to duży wyczyn. Ze statku zeszła Anna Maria,która swoim lakierem do włosów zagazowała uczestników 'Duncan:'Duszę się! 'Jasmine:'Ratunku! 'Devin:'Carrie!!!(płacze) Tylko Chrisa to nie ruszyło bo założył maskę gazową. 'Chris:'Odłuż to zanim dziura ozonowa dosięgnie to wyspę. 'Anna Maria:'Wyluzuj,to nie ma freonu,ale dobra jak wam na tym zależy to przestane. W tym czasie prawie wszczyscy zawodnicy zendleli z braku tlenu.Na nogach stał tylko Shawn 'Chris:'A ty czemu nie padłeś? 'Shawn:'Umiem wstrzymać oddech na bardzo długo B) Ze statku zszedł Brody wraz z deską do surfowania 'Brody:'Eee...Czemu wszystkie ziomy leżą bez tchu na ziemii? 'Chris:'Anna Maria ich zagazowała 'Anna Maria:'Pfff.Wielki mi rzeczy,przecież żyją...Chyba. Teraz zjawiła się Amy. 'Amy:'A ja myślałam,że oddech Samey cuchnie,a tu taka niespodzianka. 'Chris:'Amy,nienawidząca swojej siostry też tu jest.I to tyle ze starych znajomych!(Ze statku zeszła blondynka ubrana w różówą bluzkę).Teraz zapraszam z nowych miesną zupełnie nieckiekawą,zapychaczkę Sodie! 'Sodie:'Jest gdzię tu kebab? 'Chris:'Nie,ale Chef robi na kolacje pasztet z 3-okiego koguta. 'Sodie:'Mniam :P 'Chris:'A teraz prosiłbym o przyjście... Ze statku schodzi piękna,smukła brunetka.Ubrana jest w krótką czeną sukienkę,czarną skórzaną kamizelke oraz w złoty naszynik.Wszczyscy chłopcy(obudzili się)w tym Devin patrzą się na nią z zauroczeniem. 'Duncan:'Ale laska.Nie chałabyś się ze mną umówić? 'Victoria:'A czy ty nie chciałbyś byś dostać w jadaczkę? :) 'Duncan:'No dawaj słoneczko.Wątpie żebyś sobie poradziła z kryminalistą,ale na twoje szczęście dziewczyn wprawdzie nie bije. 'Victoria:'To tak jak ja. Przechodzi koło niego z uśmiechem. 'Ligthing:'Shi-nieźle cię pojechała Duncan tylko przystawił mu pięść pod twarz 'Duncan:'Zaraz ja pojadę ciebie. Ze statku szedł rudy przystojny nastolatek,ubrany w bluze prawdopodobnie szkolnego klubu foot-ballowego.Tak jak na brunetkę chłopcy paczali z zauroczeniam tak na niego patrzą wszystkie dziewczyny. 'Archie:'Hej koledzy jestem Archie.Miło mi was poznać. 'Dziewczyny:'Cześć Archie! Ze statku zeszła dziewczyna z oczami jak jajka z bekonem. 'Anais:'Hejka! 'Veronica:'Ojej,kto cię tak urządził,powinnaś z tym iść na policje. 'Anais:'Ale z czym? 'Veronica:'Z niczym takim. Faith zszedł ze statku 'Duncan:'Ty też z więzienia? 'Faith:'To że jestem turkiem nie znaczy,że terrorystą 'Duncan:'Ta,wmawiaj tak to sobie. I wkońcu zjawił się ostatni zawodnik czyli Max. 'Duncam:'O mam ofiare do dręczenia,chyba tu nie będzie,aż tak źle :D 'Max:'Tknij mnie,a spotkasz się z moimi prawnikami! 'Duncan:'Nie boję się powrotu do więzienia...No może trocże prysznica... 'Chris:'To chyba wszyscy 'Tamara:'Emm...Jeszcze ja. :/ 'Chris:'A ty to kto. 'Tamara:'Uczestniczka.Mam na imię Tamara i stoje tu od jakiś 10 minut. :/ 'Chris:'Na prawdę?(Zlicza zawodników)Hmmm...Wygląda na to że tak.Dobra pewnie znacie zasady,co? 'Wszyscy:'Tak 'Chris:'Oj nie,nie znacie jednej najważniejszej!Czyli antagonisty! 'Heather:'Chris,ale my wiemy co to antagonista!Sama nią jestem. 'Chris:'Ale w tym sezonie to wygląda lekko inaczej...W tym sezonie antagonista jest z góry ustalony.To on wybierzę kto odpadnie. 'Victoria:'Jaja se robisz?! 'Chris:'No nie!Na ceremonii wy głosujecie i wśród 2-óch zagrożonych osób antagonista wybierze kto odpadnie. Jedynymi sposobami by antagonista odpadł to,żeby 3 razy był zagrożony lub żeby 2 osoby do obstawiły. 'Dakota:'Ale co obstawiły? 'Chris:'Pod koniec każdego odcinka ktoś może do mnie przyjść i cicho powiedzieć kto jest wdg.jego antagonistą. Jeżeli zgadnie to w przypadku jego zwycięstwa dostaje 1500000,ale nie może nikomu nawet widzą powiedzieć kto to bo powoduje to,że antagonista wygrywa program. 'Jasmine:'A co jeśli nie zgadnie? 'Chris:'Nic...Tylko odpada.A teraz czas na zadanie! Zadanie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowej Wyspy